Calling In Doctor April
by ThisCatalyst'sPen
Summary: Sequel to 'Between Friends'. Sometimes even a fully trained ninja needs someone to look after them...


**Summary:** Sequel to Between Friends. Sometimes even a fully trained ninja needs someone to look after them

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the turtles nor am I claiming to. All rights belong to their respective owners; I am only borrowing them for my own enjoyment :)

**A/n: **I wanted to write another short little piece between April and Raph because they're just so cute together ^^ Also I wanted to write a little snippet where Raphael was sick and April was the one who had to take care of him.

Rated **T **for a few suggestive themes and mentions of ladies during that particular time of the month ;)

* * *

~Calling In Doctor April~

* * *

"What part of 'I'm not sick', don't ya' understand?"

"Raphael, sit down," April ordered, folding her arms across her chest in a no-nonsense gesture.

"No. I ain't sick and I don't need ya' ta' treat me like a baby!" Raphael growled, narrowing his eyes at April and trying to make himself look as intimidating as possible. But that's a rather hard thing to do, when you're drenched with sweat and your legs are shaking worse than a leaf in autumn.

Raphael," April said in a warning voice. "I'm going to count to three, and I expect you to be lying on that couch before I finish."

"Ya' can't be serious?" Raphael snorted incredulously, glaring at the adamant woman in front of him.

"One," April said, raising her eyebrow in response and waiting for him to start moving.

"Oh I'd like ta' see this," Raphael snorted, folding his own arms across his chest and raising an eye-ridge right back at her.

"Two," April continued her voice firm and a scowl etched onto her face.

That's when Raphael realized that she was serious.

"Damn," Raphael grumbled after realizing that she wasn't going to give up. Slinking over to the couch in defeat, Raphael flopped onto the worn red sofa, grumbling about bossy women and how it must be 'that time of the month.'

"Good boy," April said, allowing her tone to become lighter as she unfolded her arms. "Now let me get you something to drink. Would you like water? Or maybe some apple juice?"

"Apple juice? What do I look like ta' you, a freakin' five year old?"

"No but you're starting to sound like one," April huffed, moving off into the kitchen to fix the petulant ninja a cold glass of water. "Everyone has apple juice when they're sick."

"Well I don't," Raphael huffed, crossing his arms indignantly across his chest.

"Then you're the one who's missing out," April said, reappearing beside him. "Now let me help you up." April set the glass of cold water aside so that she could place a bright pink fluffy pillow behind Raphael's shell. "Here," she said, ignoring his withering stare as she held the cup to his lips.

"I ain't broken, I can drink by myself," Raphael snapped, pushing April's hand away so that he was holding the cup himself. His little plan of showing her that he wasn't entirely useless failed as his hand started to shake and a bit of water dribbled down his mouth.

"Oh, let me get that," April said, snatching the glass from Raph's hand and wiping his mouth with the edge of a napkin.

"Get off me!" Raphael snapped, pushing her hand away from him. He was sure that, if he didn't have emerald green skin, April would be able to see the fierce blush that was colouring his cheeks.

April chose to ignore his comment, and instead straighten the pillow behind him. "Now you just stay there," she said as she headed back towards the kitchen. "I'm going to bring you your medicine."

"I hate medicine," Raphael grumbled, staring daggers at the glass of water sitting on the small table beside the couch. "So tell me again why ya' the one who has ter' look after me," Raphael said a little louder, hating the way his voice cracked.

"Because Master Splinter took Leo off somewhere for more leader training or something and Donnie and Mikey are out at the farmhouse with Casey trying to fix the leaks. Besides, I would hate to think of Mikey trying to look after you."

"I could have gone with em'," Raphael argued, his voice raspy and his throat burning. "I ain't that sick."

Just as he said this, a vicious cough had escaped him, and he had to bend over double from the force of it, struggling to suck in air as the cough continued.

"Easy," April murmured, crouching down next to the couch and rubbing the back of his shell. "Just breathe."

Raphael closed his eyes and forced himself to take a slow, deep breath. The cough started to subside and he leaned back against his pillow, ashamed at how tired he was suddenly feeling.

"Not that sick huh?" April smiled knowingly. "Come on, open up," she instructed, holding out a spoon that was filled with a foul smelling brown liquid.

"I don't want to," Raphael whined, scrunching his beak up at the smell. "It smells yucky."

"It's just one little spoonful," April admonished. "I'll fix you something nice to eat afterwards."

Reluctantly Raphael opened his mouth and allowed April to feed him the medicine. He tasted just as bad as it smelled, and he screwed his eyes shut as the medicine filled his mouth.

"Swallow," April commanded, watching him intently to make sure he didn't try to spit it out.

Shuddering at the foul taste, Raphael swallowed the medicine and cringed.

"Well done," April said, holding the glass of water up for him to wash the taste down. "Now, how about I get you some soup?"

"That would be nice," Raphael agreed, a sharp jolt of pain lancing down his throat.

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute," April said, getting to her feet and disappearing into the adjacent kitchen where she started humming.

Raphael lay back against the pillow, closing his eyes against the bright light of the room. Was April's apartment always this bright?

He felt horrible. He hated to admit it, but he knew he was sick, sick enough that he shouldn't be doing anything. His throat ached like something fierce and his beak was starting to get all blocked up. His head pounded and his whole body hurt like he had just taken a beating from The Shredder. Despite the warmth of the apartment, and the sweat on his brow and the sweat that trickled down his neck, Raphael couldn't help but shiver.

April returned a minute later with a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup.

"Thank you," Raphael grunted, sitting up as best he could so he could it the offered meal. The hot soup felt good on his throat, and though he only managed to have a few spoonfuls before he felt sick, he felt a little better after having it.

Taking the rest of the soup away, April returned with a small thermometer. Sticking it under his arm, she took his temperature and frowned at the reading. "You're burning up," she said, placing her hand on his hot forehead.

"Really? 'Cause it feels damn cold in ere'," Raphael grumbled, feeling another shiver come over him.

"Oh yeah, you've got a fever," April muttered, getting to her feet and appearing with a damp washcloth. Crouching back beside him again, she gently rested the cool cloth on his burning forehead.

"Thank you," Raphael mumbled, not looking April in the eye. "fer' ya' know, taking care of me."

"Oh sweetie, you're welcome," April smiled. "I'm happy to look after you, or any of your brothers."

Leaving the washcloth on his forehead, April rummaged around in her cupboards, returning to lay a soft pink floral blanket across him.

"Seriously?" Raphael rasped, trying his best to glare at the overly girly blanket that matched his pillow.

"It's the thinnest one I have," April shrugged, trying to hide the smile that tugged at her lips. "Besides, it matches your bandanna."

Raphael snorted before realizing that his beak was completely blocked.

"Aw sweetie, you're all blocked up," April cooed, which earnt her a dirty from said blocked up turtle. "Hang on, I'll go find the Vix."

"What tha' shell is Vix?" Raphael demanded, turning as best he could to see her as she disappeared into the bathroom.

"It's a strong smelling cream that helps unblock your nose...or beak, or whatever," April explained, her voice muffled from the bathroom.

"Sounds nasty,"

"It'll help," April said, re-appearing in the living room, a small blue bottle clutched in her hand. "Scootch over," she said, sitting on the edge of the couch beside him.

Raphael tensed up when she leaned over him and rubbed the cold ointment onto the sensitive skin above the top of his plastron. April's fingers were so small and nimble. He'd never had anyone touch him like that, and the thought caused him to shiver.

As April rubbed the cream along his skin, Raphael could smell the strong aroma of the Vix working to unblock his sinuses.

"Feel better?" April asked, leaning back.

Raphael didn't answer because when April leant away from him he noticed that the top button of her shirt was undone.

And he noticed that she was wearing the same bra she had brought when they went shopping...

* * *

**A/n: **I don't know if anyone else drank apple juice as a child when they were sick but I know I did. Except my mum watered it down and it tasted awful :/

Don't forget to leave a review! I'd love to hear what you thought ^^


End file.
